The Game
by JustJinxed
Summary: Prompt for a vampire diaries kink meme on LJ. Bonnie and Damon meet up at a football game...and it becomes a little game in itself.


"Damon, no, stop!" She was breathing heavily and pushing against the vampire's solid chest in a vain attempt to gain some space between them. "We can't..there's people everywhere!"

A low growl ripped quietly from his throat as he dug his fingers into her hips, causing her to writhe and buck a little. He looked around from their spot under the edge of the bleachers. It was dark, but not dark enough. He brought his lips down to a soft spot on her neck, just above her pulse, breath dancing on the skin before grazing the flesh with his teeth. Her head fell back a little, a soft groan escaping her lips as the hands that were once pushing him away balled into fists against his shirt. That was all the incentive he needed to hoist her up, legs wrapping around his waist, hands grabbing her ass while he carefully (albeit, distractedly) leads them further into the darkness. The roar of the crowd above them was deafening, but still a little muffled by the metal hanging above their heads. Bonnie was still in her cheer leading uniform, but she hadn't been cheering for a while now. _Giving the new recruits a shot_. That was her excuse to Caroline, right before she had snuck off with the raven haired, blue eyed devil. Things with them had started out slow at first...but it didn't take long for them to give in completely to the ultimate _need_ they had for one another. Bonnie had never felt anything so intense and, from what she gathered of Damon's reactions to her, she figured this feeling was new to him as well.

He kept going until Bonnie's back hit a beam and she arched herself, groaning against his lips and trying to get as close to him as possible. She wanted him – _needed_ him. As he lowered his lips down to her neck again, kissing and nibbling lightly, one of his hands remained on her ass to keep her lifted, squeezing out of pure lust while the other groped at her hip, his fingernails raking against her every so often, tortuously. "Damon, please." Her voice came out in a soft sigh and, had she been in her right mind, she would have been embarrassed by how vulnerable it sounded. Another side of her that came out in situations like this. He smirked against her skin and began grinding the hardness he felt against her center – already wet, he realized, which caused him to smirk a little wider and nip at her neck again. She knew what he was doing, he was teasing her. He always did. It seemed to get him off just as much as her. Bonnie bit her lip and dug her fingernails into his shoulder, arching her back some more and trying to push her wet center against him. He chuckled lightly at her determination, but hissed a little as her nails dug into him. Quickly, he ripped her cheer leading top from her, exposing the lacy red number that was so casually hiding underneath. His eyes fixed on it for a moment before he heard her breathy chuckle. "I figured you'd be here." He then looked at her, eyes filled with lust and wonder. _God, he loved this woman._ Hoisting her up a little higher, he littered her chest with kisses, one of his hands kneading her breasts while the other kept her rear steady. She gasped as she felt his teeth graze the top of her sensitive skin, while his hand finally pulled her bra down, exposing herself to him. Bonnie began to wiggling against his hold, wanting to be put down, and he obliged.

In a frenzy, he snatched the bra from her frame entirely, devouring one of her breasts with his mouth while rubbing his thumb over her nipple with one of his hands as the other one groped at her thigh. It was all she could do to keep from screaming out. Her breath was labored as her hands found her way to his hair again, tugging roughly as she felt his tongue swirl around her nipple. She began sliding her hands slowly down his chest before pushing him away to pull off his shirt. Bonnie couldn't help but stare in wonder at him for a moment. And he noticed, of course, the cocky smirk on his face was only clouded by the pure lust for her in his eyes. Before he could resume what he was doing, the little witch threw herself forward, one hand sliding up his shoulders to his hair while the other gripped the side of his neck. Her mouth littered his collarbone with kisses before bringing her head up to nip at the cool skin right below his jaw. He snarled out of lust and pushed her back before scooping her up again and throwing her over his shoulder. She whimpered helplessly for a moment as he walked. Soon (not soon enough, as far as she was concerned) he stopped and threw her roughly against a wall, which she later recognized as the back of the locker rooms. A hand snaked up her skirt and she felt his strong fingers rubbing against the cotton of her bloomers. Her back arched, but she still resisted making an noise. It became increasingly difficult as the blue eyed demon found her clit and began circling it with his thumb, through the fabric. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. A chuckle danced in the air as she felt him pull her body closer, and she shivered as she felt his warm breath against her ear. "Let it out, little witch. I'm gonna make you scream." Oh, she had no doubt of that.

A gasp escaped her lips (though she tried her best to keep it quiet – definitely no small task) as she felt his skilled hands promptly rip her bloomers from her body and a finger drag across her inner thigh. She staid very still, her breathing shallow, though she still managed to whisper. "_Damon.._" Before she could comprehend, his warm mouth engulfed her nipple again, suckling and tongue swirling around with concentration. In the short time they had been together, she had noticed the focus he had for her, always remembering what every little touch did to her. She called out again as she felt him plunge two fingers into her, writhing and bucking her hips as he began to move them in and out. His thumb found her swollen clit once more and it was all she could do not to crawl up the wall behind her. His mouth switched to her other breast, his free hand pushing against her ribs, trying to keep her steady. He loved the way she felt when he was inside of her, the sheer warmth and tightness of her. It was comfortable, as if she were made for him. Her hips bucked more wildly and he smirked against her breast. "How does that feel, Bonnie?" Her response was little more than a whimper, but he was looking at her now. He knew how she was holding back. His smirk grew and his thumb picked up the pace, circling her clit almost brutally fast and sinking his fingers deeper into her. Bonnie's head fell back as she stifled a groan, breath mostly catching in her throat. He pressed himself closer, fingers still working their magic underneath her lone cheer leading skirt. "Let it out, little witch. Scream my name." At the feel of his breath on her skin again, she shivered violently, but she took this as a challenge.

"You're gonna have to make me." Her voice came out shaky, but clear. Damon's eyes flickered in amusement as he pulled back to look at her, the new smirk that made it's way across his face sent a small shiver of terror and excitement down her spine. Before she knew it, he was down on his knees, one hand bunching up her skirt while the other remained busy rubbing her sex. He kissed her thigh softly, grazing his teeth over the soft skin before slowly making a trail upwards, removing his hand from her only to spread her wide for him. She could do nothing but look down on him, shock and wonder clear on his face. This, of course, only encouraged him more. Lust overcame him as he dipped his head, tongue quickly finding it's way to her warm, incredibly swollen clit. Bonnie could hardly contain her reaction this time. One of her hands flew to her skirt, gripping the fabric so hard her knuckles began to turn white, while the other hand involuntarily flew to her breast, groping at herself. That was all the incentive her needed to continue. He slid a finger into her again, moving it up and down, swirling around inside of her. She felt her knees begin to buckle, and she leaned heavily on the wall behind her. Slowly, he managed to lick his way down to where his finger was at work, tongue flipping at the warm, tender skin. "_Oh_...Damon, _please._" The words escaped her lips in a whisper before she could stop herself. They were encouraging, but still not what he was aiming for. He moved his mouth back to her clit and began sucking, tongue flicking occasionally and he plunged two more fingers inside of her, working in and out almost violently. She couldn't help it anymore, she began to buck her hips again, breathing growing even more ragged as she moaned out a few curse words as she felt herself coming to the edge. "Scream my name, Bonnie." He grunted against her, licking her swollen lips. Her breath came in whimpers now, and he felt her walls clinch around his fingers as he licked up her juices.

He was on his feet soon, supporting her as she began sinking to the ground, her orgasm still sending spasms through her body. He watched her, tilting his head to the side as he rand a hand along her jaw, cupping her cheek. Slowly and gently, he leaned in to kiss her. Much to his surprise, he felt her hands quickly tugging at his belt buckle. Damon pulled back and smirked at the hungry look he saw in her eyes, and she blushed when she realized what she was doing. It didn't stop her, though. Soon, his belt was on the ground, quickly followed by his jeans and underwear. She kissed him, timidly allowing her hand to stroke his length. Smirking, he nibbled her bottom lip before sliding his hand down her side and stroking her slit once more. She still felt so warm, and she groaned, pressing herself against him. Damon chuckled and nuzzled his way across her jaw, lips resting at her neck. Quickly, he lifted her, hands gripping her ass once more. Bonnie gasped at the sudden movement, but grasped his shoulders, readying herself. He teased her at first, only brushing himself against her opening. She groaned and dug her nails into his skin with anticipation. "You ready?" He teased, and she was only able to buck her hips once in response before he slid into her. Damon couldn't help but chuckle at the easy entrance and the way her legs tightened around him. He began moving in and out of her slowly at first before his thrusts became harder, more feral. He growled into her shoulder, getting lost her in moans. One hand traveled to her hip and she adjusted herself, allowing him to go deeper into her. She screamed at the new found pleasure and he moved his hand down to her clit, rubbing unforgivably in circles.

"Come on, Bonnie. Come for me." She whimpered and bucked her hips some more, still managing to temporarily hang on to her sanity. The hand on her ass gripped tighter and he growled lower, his thrust becoming even more inhuman. He began sucking on her neck, lips trailing along her collarbone, down to her breast where he nibbled at her tender flesh. "_Oh_!" She gasped. He could feel that she was close. He began whispering filthy words in against her flesh, coaxing her into what she knew he wanted. He thrust deeply into her again, but stayed there, grinding his hips into her's as his unrelenting fingers played with her swollen jewel. Her head bobbed, and she moved against him, begging for the movements to continue. "What do you want, Bonnie?" His smirk grew as her eyelids fluttered and she began moving her hips again. "Please, Damon..." Her muttering sighs and his own need for her were enough to make him begin his movements again, roughly pushing her hardly against the wall. Her hands raked through and pulled at his hair, screaming and meeting his every thrust. Just as he felt her about to come again, he dipped his head down again and began nibbling on her nipple, sucking it roughly. "Oh...Oh, DAMON!"

The crowd behind them stood up and cheered. The visiting team had won the game.

…...

So, how was that? XD

It was my first time at writing Bamon, and my first smut piece.

Please leave me some feedback!


End file.
